


On The Tip Of Your Tongue

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up Niall by eating his ass out. Niall doesn't mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tip Of Your Tongue

The room was quiet when Harry finally arrived. He had been out shopping and met up with a few friends taking them to lunch in London as the rest of the boys did their own thing. Zayn of course was MIA per usual, Liam and Louis went to visit some landmark and Niall stayed behind.

When Harry walked into the shared hotel room, he saw him lying flat on his stomach with only his boxers on and snoring away. The younger boy chuckled and shook his head and watched as the muscles in his pale back rose and fell in even rhythm. It wasn’t often any of them could nap so when the opportunity came, they took advantage of it.

But Harry was horny and Niall was there and if the taller one wanted a little slap and tickle from his boyfriend, by golly he was going to get it. He shucked off his skin tight jeans and lifted his shirt over his head, his silver chains clinking together as he slinked onto the bed. Niall was out cold, he was the most difficult person to wake since when Niall finally did sleep, he never wanted out of it.

Harry placed his wide hand between his shoulder blades and dragged it down the boy’s spine. He felt him arch into the touch a bit like a cat and he mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head the other way in the dim room. Harry noticed that Niall had shut the curtains so the room was quiet and cool and peaceful.

Niall’s skin was warm and soft as Harry continued to stroke down his back and dip under his waistband to feel the slight fuzz of his cheeks. He always loved Niall’s butt, it was small and pale and slightly fuzzy and other than his cock and eyes and mouth, his butt was Harry’s favorite. He began to softly knead the orbs with one hand as the other pet through his disheveled blond hair. Niall looked so content and calm in his sleep that Harry almost felt bad for what he was going to do.

Almost.

He felt himself stiffen in his boxers and when he dipped his fingers into Niall’s crack and brushed against his hole he moaned softly. The rim puckered against the pad of his finger and he massaged the taint area and noticed that Niall’s cock was growing under him. It was facing downwards and halfway covered by his balls but Harry reached further and felt the spongy tip begin to swell and harden.

“Seems you’re just as horny baby.” Harry murmured out lowly and watched as Niall-dead asleep-whimpered slightly and bit his lip. The younger moved down to remove Niall’s boxers with no restriction and saw the beautiful pale skin of his ass. He also saw that his equally pale cock was almost completely hard and sandwiched between his legs and the bed.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to eat Niall out, make him wake up with his tongue deep inside him so that Niall couldn’t fight back. He never did anyway and rimming was what made his knees weak and his head spin and lose basically any type of coherent thought. Harry spread his soft cheeks and saw Niall’s hole, clean and pink and just waiting for him.

The boy leaned forward and blew gently on it, the warm breath across the sensitive skin had it clench and the boy asleep whined softly as the dull hum of the air conditioner continued. He leaned forward even more and lightly kissed it, the rim was sinewy and tight and honestly feeling something like that against your lips is a rather odd feeling but he reveled in it. He loved feeling Niall against his lips, any part of him really.

He peppered his hole and the surrounding area with light kisses and nips to the sensitive flesh and finally stuck out his tongue to lick around it. He felt Niall move and his one eyebrow quirked up seeing the blond turn his head back and the other way and roll his hips slightly. He snickered lowly and began to tickle the hole with the tip of his tongue. It left shiny trails of saliva around the rim and cheek and he delicately dipped his tongue in just enough to wiggle it around.

The familiar metallic taste of Niall’s inside was pungent on his taste buds and his eyes rolled slightly back as he licked deeper into him. The rim was tight and clenching around his tongue while his hands were spreading his cheeks wider to get optimal penetration.

Harry continued to poke in and out of Niall’s hole leaving him sopping wet inside and just a bit looser than he was before. He rolled his tongue inside him and dragged his nails down across where Niall’s cheeks met his thighs and he felt the boy shiver beneath him and his tunnel begin to clamp down at a faster pace. Harry pulled back and saw that Niall’s cock was red and hard pressed into the mattress. His head was leaking onto the blanket and his foreskin was pulled tight across it.

Seven inches worth of pale creamy skin with impressive thickness throbbed in waiting as Harry continued to lick open his man and begin sucking on the rim, pulling it to stretch and Niall whimpered again. Then he moaned and rolled his hips to bury Harry’s tongue deep inside his tunnel. Dark curls were ghosting over his cheeks as Harry began to make out with Niall’s hole. He lapped at it and tongued it open like so many times before, using every muscle in his tongue to bathe and coat the insides of Niall in pleasure.

His large lips brushed and pulled against the rim getting Niall to moan and become more active in his slumber now. Harry flattened his tongue and licked up across the hole and breathed heavily onto the skin leaving it moist and warm and each time he’d let the tip of his tongue breach the hole opening him up even more. Niall was more pliant and opening his bum involuntarily and with a few more swirls around his rim Harry dove in.

He let his long, wide tongue finally push all the way in until every last inch of it was buried in Niall’s heat and moisture. It was tangy and smooth inside him and Harry lapped and wiggled the pink muscle inside his lover. His lips formed suction around the entrance and began to suck so that the rim was pulled and stretched. Niall moaned and rubbed his head into the pillow.

Harry knew he was waking up. He decided to nibble a bit on the rim and let his teeth scrape against it as he continued to lick inside the waking Irish boy. Niall hissed and his back arched and he turned his head and body but his butt didn’t go anywhere as Harry held his cheeks with either hand and pressed his hips down.

“Haz? What’re you doin babe?” Niall slurred out and rubbed his eyes.

Harry lowly chuckled and furiously moved his tongue still buried in Niall’s ass. He fell forward, “Oh god Harry.” He whispered out and gripped the pillow in his calloused fists.

Harry slipped his tongue out and kissed the now puffy rim and commanded Niall to get up on all fours, the boy complied. He grabbed Niall’s cock that was heavy and swollen and licked the back of his ball sack causing both his testicles to shrink in closer to his body.

“Harry, oh my god baby.” He moaned out and rocked his hips backwards feeling the point of Harry’s nose against his hole.

“Mmm, what do you want love? Tell me what you want.” He purred out as he licked and nipped at Niall’s balls and taint, he let a small flick of his tongue tease the rim and felt it try to grab onto him.

“Eat me out, please Hazza. Please.” He groaned and let his head fall forward while Harry continued to lap inside him. He hardened his tongue and began to press and massage where he knew the boy’s sweet spot was. It was solid under his tongue and he tickled the spot repeatedly and smiled with his tongue buried inside a now cursing Irish boy.

“Oh fuck.” He whined out and Harry took one large hand to wrap around Niall’s cock and began to pump his shaft letting the pink head now finally be open to the cool air. His large, soft hand enveloped his girth and he tugged it slowly letting his wrist roll and flick just on the underside of the tip. His tongue and hand synced up so that he was pulling on Niall’s cock and licking into his hole simultaneously.

Harry’s other hand was squeezing and scratching Niall’s cheek and gripped his hips leaving him red with welts and beginning to sweat even though the air in the room was beyond cool. The boy on his knees hummed tasting the salty sweat of Niall fall on his tongue that was quickly picking up pace inside a quivering Irish boy.

“Fuck Harry, m’gonna cum.” He said with his voice riddled with sleep and sin.

Harry pulled out and kissed his rim then sucked on it hard, “Cum for me baby.”

He kept the suction on Niall’s hole but shot his entire tongue deep into his heat again. His large hand now pumping Niall’s shaft with more vigor and ferocity. He could feel the boy in his hand pulse and throb and his hole would clamp down as he continued to lap and lick inside his tunnel that was hotter than ever before.

Niall started rocking his hips to press even more of Harry’s tongue inside him, “Harry, baby. Need to cum.” He whined out and his voice was high pitched and he sounded as if he was near tears.

Harry then slipped two of his fingers inside Niall’s hole and loved watching the muscles in his back tense as he arched up into it. He continued his downward tugging on Niall’s cock and smeared the precum around the head and foreskin to make it slippery and loud sounding as he squeezed the tip and began to move his hand side to side.

He licked around the digits entering the now reddened boy on the bed, his breathing was heavy and labored and his heart raced and Harry could feel his pulse inside his hole, the undulations of his walls around the two thick fingers and agile tongue speeding up. Harry let his two fingers fall from the used entrance and dove his tongue back in. He mumbled into his cheeks, “Gonna make you cum just like this. Just my tongue.” He nipped at Niall’s reddened rim and the boy yelped in pleasure.

“Oh fuck. Harry yes, eat my ass. Oh god eat me so good.” He fell forward and let the last word drag in the dim room. Harry smirked and continued his tongue’s exploration of the inside of Niall. He rolled and wiggled it some more feeling his jaw and tongue beginning to cramp and he hoped Niall would cum soon because he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. It’d been going on for twenty minutes and that was after Niall awoke.

He kissed the rim and nipped at it again, and then he sucked on it making the hyper sensitive skin pull and tug. Niall gasped and gripped the sheets. Harry had him now.

He sucked and licked the hole harder as his hand was milking Niall’s cock like a prize cow, “Come on Ni, cum for me. Cum for your big man.”

Niall whimpered and softly sobbed a bit as his body was aflame in pleasure and bliss and this was definitely the way to be woken up.

Harry’s long wet tongue went back in and spun inside the boy and his hand gripped Niall’s scorching, solid cock and continued to pump him.

He felt Niall’s rim clench and his cock throb three times and then he was cumming. With a strangled cry into the pillows, Niall’s cock spurted and spit out ribbons of his juices to stain the covers and Harry’s long fingers. He wagged his tongue inside the boy as his orgasm was gently pulled from him, the cum was flowing out of his cock thick and hot and it puddled between them.

“Harry.” Niall whispered as his high was coming down and his hole was so blissfully raw and tender he had to push the boy away, he was twitching and his hole clenched repeatedly already missing Harry’s long and skilled tongue.

“Mmm, good morning baby.” Harry kissed him and stuck his tongue into Niall’s mouth as he lay on his back. It was an awkward position with Harry’s broad frame pinning Niall down to the bed but they made it work.

“What time is it?” Niall asked and he moaned again as he felt Harry’s cock-that had been solid and scorching in his boxers the entire time-through the fabric rub against his already used hole.

“Almost dinner time. You want to get something to eat babe?” He kissed Niall’s cheek and across to his ear where he bit the lobe and Niall’s butt arched into Harry’s groin. His long cock-nine inches of uncircumcised flesh and tissue-was aching against Niall’s bum.

He knew Harry didn’t mind but now he was horny and his hole was tender and he wanted more. Two orgasms before dinner sounded perfect.

He smirked and rolled Harry over and slipped his own boxers off to straddle his tattooed companion, “I want dessert first.”

“Is that so?” Harry raised an eyebrow and groaned a little as Niall rolled his bum into his cock relieving some of the tension and want.

“Mhmm.” He smiled and brought their mouths together lapping into each other. Niall could taste his tangy insides faint on Harry’s tongue and he definitely felt Harry’s cock lurch under him.

He slipped Harry’s cock out of the confines of his boxers and let’s just say, the two were late for dinner because Harry was so exhausted from Niall riding him into the mattress-Niall waited for him to harden inside him again so that Harry had cum twice inside his now very sore tunnel-that the two missed most of the meal.


End file.
